zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Araki
Kana Araki is the joint-Protagonist from the 23rd and 24th Period of the series and in the third and fourth chapter of the 6th manga. She is Erika Katori's best friend. Bio Appearance Kana is a young girl with big eyes and short hair framing her face with a few loose strands. Her bangs are mostly brushed to the side and layered. She wears a school uniform. Personality Kana is a bright and friendly girl who adores Erika more than anything. She is lonely without her and cherishes her, and she enjoys teasing her on occasion. She got very flustered after Erika asked her how much she liked her, which could imply she might also admire or have deep feelings for her friend. Deep down she is shown to be courageous and bold, willing to defend Erika against girls who initially intimidated her. After temporarily joining the bullies, she was shown to have been worse than Erika, showing further cruelty and a lack of mercy, acknowledging that while she became a "demon", she would see to it that Erika felt the same way she did. History Kana tells Erika about the legend of the ghost that hangs around the abandoned block on school and suggests they check it out to see if i is true. After Erika calls it silly she begins teasing her, suggesting she might be frightened until she reconsiders. As the girls continue to school, Kana explains in narration that she's been friends with Erika since grade school, and how they do everything together and the same. One day when Erika decided to skip swim class, Kana joins her and they head to the gym to play volleyball instead. But after Erika hits the ball too hard Kana is forced to chase after it and she finds two girls chatting by themselves in the room. Erika joins her and warns her to avoid them and they return to their game. To her disappointment, she is told at the end of the day that Erika will be too busy to go home with her and she takes off once Erika suggests they go shopping for new matching charms the next day. On the way out of school she bumps into Tsukamoto, and despite being uneasy she stands her grand and tells them that Erika said nothing about her before defending her friend from them. As she struggles to sleep that night, Kana decides to confess what happened to Erika the next day. However she isn't given the chance when she rushes to school in the rain and finds out that someone made a mess of her desk. She is shocked when she sees that every girl in class has suddenly sided with the two bullies- including Erika, and what initially appeared to be a bad dream ended up being very real. To her disappointment she doesn't see Erika at their meeting spot. She continues on to school to find her desk in bad shape again, and now all the girls either make fun of her or laugh at her and she can't understand why Erika of all people would side with them, and when she tries to get her attention throughout the day she goes ignored. Things worsen after a teacher asks if she is alright, and she looks to see that the girls are now making fun of that despite her not saying anything. At the end of a long and grueling day she returns to class to find that someone scribbled mean words all over her bag, but what finally causes her to break down is seeing her plush charm torn apart; with Erika wielding the scissors and waiting for her. Kana is unable to hide her tears as she asks why she did this, and Erika coldly explains her reasoning before leaving with her new friends, with Kana silently watching as she notices she switched bags. By this point Kana is unable to deal with things any longer and she quickly heads up to the abandoned block to find the name roll. But after she sees Erika's name within it she suddenly grows enraged and writes her name on top of hers before making her wish. She then momentarily blacks out before awakening back in class with Erika before her, reminding her of their plans to buy the charms. Kana is initially off guard as she remembers that this happened the other day, but due to her growing anger from the pain she's felt, seeing that the ghost failed to make her wish come true she decides to make it so that Erika will feel miserable enough to want to die and she waits for her confrontation with Tsukamoto to claim that Erika did speak poorly of her. With that, the bullying is suddenly reversed, and now Erika is the victim while Kana silently watches. She feels no remorse, even suggesting that they take her to the abandoned block and lock her within one of the rooms, much to the approval of the bullies. They grab Erika and make their way up to the second floor room and begin to blame her for this happening, grabbing her items and preparing to burn them. But after one of the girls lighters bumps into the curtains, they quickly make an escape- but not before Kana decides to block the door so that she can't leave. But before she goes, she is momentarily shocked when Erika reveals to have known about her wish. She saw her write her name in the book and request it, although Kana claims it doesn't matter since the ghost chose her wish and she slams the door shut. She joins Tsukamoto and her friend outside when she sees them digging through Erika's bag, having accidentally brought it along. When she sees the two charms she found though, she expresses surprise and grabs them before running back inside, to Erika's location to force the door open and ask about them. After Erika explains how she was too frightened to stand up to Tsukamoto, she mentions buying them in hopes of reconciling with Kana but she wasn't able to face her after causing her so much pain. At this point Kana yells at Erika, saying it was her fault everything had been ruined, which she accepts, thanking Kana for being a good friend as the flames begin to grow out of control. In this time Kana realizes that her wish hadn't been granted after all; it was Erika's. She had made a wish for them to return to when they were friends again. Realizing her own mistakes now, Kana refuses to let Erika die. She fights with the door to pry it back open, but before she can get to Erika she sees the fire extinguisher and runs to fetch it- but the door seals itself again, causing the girls to be separated as the floor begins to break apart. She breaks open the window leading into the room with the extinguisher and rushes in to grab her barely conscious friend, leading her to safety. She grabs the roll book along the way and tosses it into the flames to make sure her wish doesn't come true. Once the girls reach freedom they suddenly find themselves back in time, with Kana in the room before she wrote down her wish. Seeing as its in one piece, she hurriedly gets up and runs outside, calling to Erika as she stands with Tsukamoto. Erika, happily seeing her friend turns and they hold hands before calling Tsukamoto out for her bullying. In this time, Kana realizes that people may be weak, and at times they might hurt others because they aren't able to handle standing alone. But with a good friend, anything can be overcome. She won't let herself lose sight of whats important ever again. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 24 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Protagonists